


Phil Forgot To Eat Lunch

by Obsessedshipper



Series: Phlint 4 Evah [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom Phil Coulson, M/M, Phil's tie, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sub Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessedshipper/pseuds/Obsessedshipper
Summary: So basically Clint comes back from a mission and decides office sex needs to happen. After a little bit of coercing, Phil agrees. Just read it.





	Phil Forgot To Eat Lunch

Phil added his signature to another form when his door burst open. Immediately, his gaze went to it, finding no other than Clint Barton closing and locking it quickly before leaning against the wood. “Hey there, Phil.” His tongue came out to lick his lips. Raising an eyebrow, the handler quickly took in his agent- eyes bright, pupils slightly dilated, hair mussed, breathing a little hard, wearing an old tshirt, his tight, black, uniform pants, and boots.

“I thought you weren’t going to be here for another hour. I was going to come and meet you in the hangar.” Phil raised an eyebrow and watched the other shrug, moving in to press a quick, chaste kiss to his lips. Clint hopped up on the desk and pushed the papers to the side so he would be front and center for his boyfriend.

“We wrapped up early. Everyone’s fine.” Clint reached out and grabbed Phil’s tie, the blue and silver one that always brought out his eyes in the most exquisite way. Pulling him in close as Phil moved to stand between his legs, his hands moved to either side of his neck, kissing his jaw. “And I’d really love to be bent over this desk in the next ten minutes.”

Phil let out a low chuckle, the one he always did before doing the most amazing things to Clint’s body. He knew how his Sub got whenever a mission went successful, eager to be fucked and begging for more. “Sweetheart, you know I have some work to do. I promise to take care of this,” his hand glided between Clint’s legs, squeezing his erection and listening to the whine it elicited, “when we get home.”

“But Daddy, I already did all of the work for you,” the Sub pouted at the older man, hiding a grin when Phil’s eyes widened in surprise a little before he schooled his expression.

“What do you mean by that, Kitten?” Phil knew exactly what he meant, but Clint knew how to play this game. Another shot of adrenaline went running through his body as his hands moved to grip at the lapels of his suit jacket.

“I finished up at Medical first and I had the key to Natasha’s room. I opened up my bag and took out the lube and that blue plug that you got me for my birthday.” Biting his lip, he looked coyly up at Phil before averting his gaze. “But it didn’t feel as good as when your fingers are in me. I still feel so empty, Daddy. I need you to fill me up. Please?”

“Fuck, Clint.” Phil breathed out, eyes flicking briefly to the door. “Did you lock the door, kitten?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Clint nodded once.

“Good boy.” The Dom watched as the younger shivered with delight at his words. “Take off your shirt and bend over the desk.” Pushing his materials to the side, he watched as the skin was slowly revealed to him. Clint loved to tease. A firm swat on his bottom made him let out a surprised shriek. “I didn’t tell you to strip leisurely, did I?”

“No, Daddy,” Clint folded his shirt and looked properly contrite for his actions. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, baby boy. You’re just too irresistible right now. I want you now. I’ll take my time with you later.” He watched Clint visibly relax at his words, bending over the desk and arching his back to push out his ass. “These tight, stupid pants are going to be the death of me on one of those missions. My eyes are always glued to your ass.”

“That’s what I shay about your damned suitsh,” Clint was already starting to slip down as his eyes closed, feeling as Phil undid his uniform pants and pushed them down his legs to his boots.

“I’m not doing anything rough, Clint. I don’t want you to drop too far.” Phil murmured, watching as he nodded before starting to slide his hands down his back in long caresses. “Now hold yourself open. Let me see you.” He didn’t have to look at Clint’s face to know he was blushing red as he moved his hands back to grab each of his cheeks and hold them apart. Squatting down, Phil took a moment to just stare.

Clint ass was being stretched by the toy, which Phil thanked his past self for getting it. The dark blue base was sticking out a little, clear lube surrounding his hole, a small streak starting to run down his legs, and the scent of…strawberries? “Did you use flavored lube?” Phil did his best to keep the laughter out of his voice.

“I was being considerate. I bet you didn’t even eat lunch, did you?” Clint asked, a smug tone in his voice letting Phil know he already knew the answer. But his Sub sounded much too coherent if he was able to sass him like that. Gripping the base of the plug he began to slowly pull it out before pressing it deeper, only stopping when Clint was writhing and moaning on his desk.

“Now what did you mean to say, sweetheart?” he asked innocently. Pulling out the plug to the widest part, Phil watched as Clint’s perineum was stretched obscenely around it, trying to pull it deeper inside of him.

“W…wanted you to eat me out, Daddy. Wanted to feel your tongue. Please?” Clint whined as he begged. A whimper escaped as Phil pulled out the plug, putting it down on the floor next to him with a soft shushing noise. Phil’s hand gently petted his thigh as he leaned in and started licking into him. There was the overwhelming smell and taste of synthetic strawberry, but underneath it was all Clint- an indescribable musky taste that Phil loved.

Phil circled his entrance with his pointed tongue, teasing until his Sub’s legs began to tremble. Gently pushing his tongue into the already loosened hole made Clint let out a moan, fingers following until he was crying, begging for Phil’s cock inside of him. “Please. Please, Daddy! I’ll be so good. Need you inside of me. Want you so badly.” Promises spilled from his mouth, unbidden. Phil pulled away with a final lick, standing up and withdrawing his fingers. Bringing them around, he held them in front of Clint’s mouth.

“Suck, love.” Clint’s lips wrapped around his fingers, tongue teasing as he licked. With his free hand, he undid his tie, setting it to the side before pulling himself out of his suit pants. Pulling his fingers out of Clint’s mouth, he gave his cock a few pumps to spread the saliva, confident he could take Clint like that with little pain. Wiping off the excess spit on Clint’s thigh, he picked up the tie. “Hands behind your back.” Grinning when his boy responded to the command without question, a quick knot had them secured at his lower back.

“Such a good boy for me,” Phil praised, solely for the way Clint’s eyes glazed over when he looked back at him. Reaching down, he gripped himself and pushed just the tip into Clint’s hole, holding him when he tried to push back for more. “What do you want, darling?”

“S’want you Daddy,” Clint started to slur as he fell into subspace a little bit again. Deciding not to encourage him to drop any further, Phil snapped his hips forward and filled up Clint quickly. “Fuck, Daddy! Yes! Take me. Need to feel you inside of me. So deep and so hard. Just like that.”

Clint’s mouth during this time was always something that Phil cherished. He knew his Sub well and while Clint was always enthusiastic about doing things with Phil, he often wouldn’t be good at explaining his wants to his boyfriend, having been denied in his childhood so often. Phil loved to indulge him in anything, though. However, when it came to sex, Clint was always clear when he enjoyed something.

“Take my cock so pretty for me, baby. Your hole is so hungry for me, isn’t it? It only ever needs me.” Phil groaned low, feeling his Sub tight and hot around him. Despite the prep he always put into their foreplay, Clint always managed to feel almost virginal around him.

“Only you, Daddy. Only ever you! Fill me up so good. Daddy! Pleasepleaseplease!” Phil knew he found the perfect angle to hit his prostate when Clint’s begging hit a new level. Continuing to thrust his hips forward, he stayed on the same spot, watching as Clint began to grind his erection against the desk. Phil allowed him the friction, feeling as close as he was. “Daddy, gonna come. Wanna come. Come! Letmeletme pleasepleaseplease!”

Even as close as he was, Phil allowed himself a grin. This was his favorite moment- when they were both on the precipice of an amazing orgasm, bodies more in sync than ever. “Come for me, sweetheart. Be a good boy.” Phil’s permission allowed Clint’s eyes to roll back in his head. His cock exploded onto the desk, covering it and his abdomen with his come. Phil’s hips gave a few more snaps before his moan mingled in with Clint’s, low and elongated, as he came inside of his Sub.

Once his hips stilled and his breathing mellowed out a little, Phil’s hand caressed his hip. “You okay, sweetheart? You’re still with me?” He checked as he listened to Clint’s quick breathing, heart rate taking longer to come down.

“Mhm. I’m here. Just a little floaty, Daddy. Phil.” Clint corrected himself when Phil laughed softly, pulling out of him and kissing his back.

“I can be Daddy for a little longer,” Phil smiled when his Sub’s response was a contented hum. Reaching into his desk drawer, he pulled out the baby wipes, once again thanking his past self. He knew one of these days, Clint would tease him too much and office sex was inevitable. Wiping them down quickly, he undid Clint’s hands and rubbed the reddened skin.

“Going to need you to stand up for me for a moment, sweet boy.” Sluggishly, he watched Clint stand up, half hunched over. Swiftly, Phil pulled up his agent’s pants before sliding on his shirt. Gently leading him over to the couch that occupied part of his office, he sat him down. “Stay here, gorgeous.”

Walking to the closet, Phil pulled out the worn afghan his mother had given them for Christmas. Stopping next to the coffee maker, the mini fridge next to it contained milk, cream, and a small carton of orange juice, Clint’s preferred drink especially after dropping. Pulling out the juice, he poured some into the Styrofoam cup he had for coffee and came back over to see Clint curled up on the couch.

“So beautiful,” he said softly, spreading out the afghan and tucking him in. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to Clint’s temple, eyes drifting closed. “Drink a little of this first. The rest will be after you napped.”

With a playful glare, he took the offered drink, swallowing a few sips before placing it on the coffee table. “Love you, Daddy.” Clint mumbled before closing his eyes again, burrowing into the nest he created.

“Love you too, sweetheart.” Phil pressed a last kiss to his smoothed out brow before going to his desk and sitting down. Unable to erase the grin from his face, he rearranged his desk papers and began putting his signature on another form, forever watching Clint in the corner of his eye.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this since Part 1 was so well received! If you keep giving me kudos and comments, I'll keep writing! I have ideas for the next one brewing...


End file.
